leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kennen/Background
|disp_name = Kennen |render = |gender = Male |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Ionia |occupation = Member of the Kinkou |faction = Kinkou Order (Ionia)/Bandle City |allies = |friends = Akali, Shen |rivals = Zed |related = }} Lore There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Kennen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Coursing the Sun - tirelessly conveying the justice of the Kinkou. Kennen was born in Bandle City and it is said that in his first living moments he bolted first from the womb and second from the midwife who delivered him. His parents had thought that he would outgrow his boundless energy, but as he matured, his energy found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving speed. Despite his astonishing gifts, he remained unnoticed (or at least uncaught, as he was quite the prankster) until, on a dare, he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium. When word of this feat reached Kinkou ears, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Heart of the Tempest beats eternal... and those beaten remember eternally." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Development '' was designed by Geeves. Kennen concept1.jpg|Kennen concept art 1 Kennen concept2.jpg|Kennen concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kennen Render old.png|Old Kennen model Kennen Arctic concept.jpg|Arctic Kennen concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Sneak Peek By PhreakChampion Sneak Peak: Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest While we've all seen what Shen can do out there on the battlefield, it bears mentioning that Ninjas come in all shapes and sizes. Allow me to introduce you all to Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. Unlike Shen, Kennen originally hails from Bandle City, home of the yordles, and this fleet-footed, pint-sized ninja terror is every bit as lethal as his compatriot. Let it never be said that the Kinkou Order is closed minded with regard to their choice of students! But what’s the flip side to having two equally lethal ninja champions? Well, it's a well known fact that ninjas work alone! That's right, ninjas have a tendency to step on each other's toes, yordle or otherwise. So while you might be tempted to deploy as many flippin' ninjas as you can get your hands on, use caution! Patch history ** Electrical Surge now hits all enemies caught in Slicing Maelstrom, in addition to targets afflicted by Mark of the Storm (does not double stack, that'd be crazy). * ** Fixed a bug where Slicing Maelstrom could hit the same target every 0.25 seconds, when it's supposed to only be once every 0.5 seconds. V4.21: * ** Now performs additional checks on-cast, not just after the casting time. * ** Damage interval reduced to per 0.25 seconds at all ranks from per 0.5 / 0.4 / 0.33. ** Cannot strike the same enemy more than once every 0.5 seconds (previously could strike the same target every time). ** Tooltip now reflects the duration of the storm rather than maximum number of strikes. Duration unchanged. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. V3.14: * ** Fixed a bug where Electrical Surge would not properly hit a target if Mark of the Storm wore off or was fully consumed before the casting time of Electrical Surge completed. This fixed two scenarios: *** Mark of the Storm will no longer wear off in the middle of Kennen casting Electrical Surge. *** If Kennen casts Electrical Surge just as Mark of the Storm is consumed by another ability, he'll still deal damage and add a stack as normal. V3.9: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 47.2 from 51.3. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. V3.02: * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. V3.01: * ** No longer has an energy cost V1.0.0.154: * Basic attack has been retuned so it's more responsive. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Attack animations are now more responsive. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. V1.0.0.134: * ** Cooldown increased to 8/7/6/5/4 seconds from 7/6/5/4/3. V1.0.0.123: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.66. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.55. ** Energy cost reduced to 100/95/90/85/80 from 100 at all ranks. V1.0.0.118: * ** Added a gray charging icon. V1.0.0.109: * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. * ** Range decreased to 800 from 825. V1.0.0.101: * ** Is no longer castable while disabled. V1.0.0.99: * ** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from 1.25. Mark of the Storm has a diminished stun effect if applied more than once within seven seconds. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.55 from 0.45. * . ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 110. ** It now provides 10/20/30/40/50 magic resistance and armor for 4 seconds. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.33. ** Maximum number of bolts increased to 6/10/15 from 6/8/10, it still retains the cap of 3 hits per target. ** Removed the cap of applying only 1 per target. V1.0.0.86: * Added different hit sounds for basic attack on different materials. V1.0.0.82: Added. * (Innate) ** Kennen's abilities add Marks of the Storm to opponents they hit, which explode at 3 stacks, stunning the opponent and restoring some of Kennen's energy. * (Q) ** Kennen throws a lightning infused shuriken towards a location, damaging the first enemy it hits and adding a Mark of the Storm to them * (W) ** Kennen passively deals extra damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to opponents every few attacks, and can activate this ability to deal damage to all nearby marked units and add another mark * (E) ** Kennen transforms into a writhing ball of electricity, receiving a massive energy boost and gaining the ability to move through units. Enemy units he passes through receive damage and gain a Mark of the Storm * (Ultimate) ** Kennen summons an electrical storm around him, casting down lightning bolts to a random enemy champions near him multiple times per second }} References cs:Kennen/Příběh de:Kennen/Background fr:Kennen/Historique pl:Kennen/historia sk:Kennen/Background Category:Champion backgrounds